Tell Me What You Want
by lostinthewords
Summary: Pure plotless smut


He grabbed her hips, pulling her into his lap. He didn't say anything in fear of breaking the spell between them.

Her eyes flicked down to his lips before getting lost in his eyes again. She released her bottom lip from her teeth and quickly licked her lips.

He caressed her cheek, the heat radiating between them, tempting them. He couldn't wait any longer, didn't want to so he pressed his lips to hers and didn't stop. His tongue ran along her lips, seeking entrance, which she gladly gave. He ran it along the roof of her mouth. Her fingers threaded through his hair while his ran down her sides.

"Henry," Elizabeth whispered.

"Tell me what you want." Henry rasped.

"I want your hands," She mewled.

"Where do you want them?" He massaged her breasts. "Here?"

She shook her head and whimpered at the lost of his hand. They moved to her ass, trailing his fingertips against her thighs. "What about here?"

"Closer but no."

"Tell me exactly where you want them."

"I want them in me. Please." Elizabeth begged.

His fingers trailed lower making her legs tremble as he ran them down her thighs to her core.

She cried out when he lightly circled her clit. "Don't tease, please."

He listened for once and gathered her wetness spread it around before thrusting two fingers into her. They curled and his thumb pressed on her clit.

"Yes! That's it…right there!"

He pulled one nipple into his mouth began to suck and play with it.

She was quickly reaching the edge, ready to fall over any moment. "Please," She mewled.

The other moved down to her core, he lightly circled her clit teasing her, "Henry," she tried to sound threatening but it came out as a whimper; she was close but not close enough. She wasn't sure how much more she could take; she needed relief. He moved his finger further down, his hand on her breast never ceasing; he slowly entered her with two fingers curling them eliciting another moan from her.

"More," she said breathlessly.

He added a third finger, his palm putting pressure on her clit, she grinded down against him creating the friction she needed. He continued to curl his fingers over and over again, repeatedly hitting the perfect spot. "More, more, more," she chanted. He pumped his fingers in and out still hitting the spot inside, "So. Close." She grunted, with two more flick of his fingers she was sent flying over the edge, shattering around his fingers. He watched as her mouth fell open trying to make a sound but nothing escaping; it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His fingers continued to move working her through it, helping her come down from her high.

He wrapped his arms around her lifting them out of the tub, her legs around him to hold on. He wrapped them in her fluffy towels, drying off the bubbles that lingered on her. He wiped every inch of her paying special attention to her breasts causing her to squirm against him. He groaned as his hips bucked at her movements. She took the towel from him drying him off in return, she moved it around his body as her lips against him, and sucking and nipping at his neck she knew it would leave a light mark. Her good hand moved down purposely dropping the towel along the way, she pumped him causing his hips to thrust in her hand. He pulled her hand away so he could walk them; his other hand came up to grasping the back of her head he crushed his lips on hers, it was urgent and hungry, his hands running through her hair. He led them over to the sink the bed was too far away; he sat her down on the edge, sucked and lightly bit her neck giving her a mark in return. She pulled her face to his, his eyes dark with arousal and need causing her own arousal to shoot through her.

Elizabeth like sex slow and tender but she also loved being fucked, hard and rough. He gripped her hips to hold her steady, without any other preamble he entered her in one long hard stroke, only giving her a second slamming into her, hard and quick, she will have bruises tomorrow; she clawed at his back leaving marks. One hand roughly palming her breast the other coming down circling her clit.

"Fuck, Henry. Don't stop." Her release was quickly building. She clenched around him, she sobbed her release into his neck. Her release triggered his, pumped into her hot spurts triggering another release from her. Her body with spasmed with pleasure she clung to him while the waves washed through her.

They stayed there allowing their heartbeats to even out and breathing, he took her hand pulled her down from the sink; her legs shaky to walk on. She felt his smugness behind her; "You better wipe that smug grin off your face if you want a repeat."

He wrapped her arms around her, pulling her off the ground sweeping one arm underneath her legs carrying her over to the bed. "Like you could handle round 2 right now," He whispered in ear, his hot breath making her shudder and fresh arousal running straight down her.

"I think what you meant was you couldn't handle another round right now."


End file.
